jason lemon 1
by differentfandoms
Summary: This is for the older people out there. Enjoy the story of a stripper and a man in the strip club called Jason Todd!6


Hi guys before you start reading I'd just like to say this is my first lemon so please don't judge. Enjoy?!

(y/n) = your name

There was a night club near Wayne enterprise, in the club was a secret door that only a few knew about that led to another club this time it was a stripper club and in the stripper club were 2 different groups one was a big group of men their leader was called Jason Todd but most people would recognise him as the womanizer his wingman was called Roy harper he was known as Speedy because of the way he would hook up with one woman but then dump her, both men were cocky and dangerous to be around but the people at the club knew them as locals because of how often they would come. The other group was full of women, the women were the strippers of the club all were proud and very confident the leader of the group was called Star she was also known as Star because she would always steal the show she was number one eye candy at that club her best friend was a girl, about a year younger, called(y/n) she was a very sweet kind shy girl until it came to her show she was confident and sassy she wasn't necessarily Star's right-hand man but (y/n)was Star's best friend. Those two groups were enemies neither Star or Jason liked each other no one knew why apart from Roy; the boys would always get one of the girls and then one of the girls would get a boy neither one of the leaders had a weakness or so they thought.

One evening it was quite cold but inside the club it was nice and toasty just how they all liked it, (y/n)had just come off the stage when she walked into Star "what was that" Star asked pointing out at the stage "that was my new routine I showed you last week" (y/n)answered "the boys were staring at you" she said now pointing her finger at(y/n)'s chest "and so what" (y/n)raised her eyebrow "they could have harmed you, you know how much I love and care about you your like a sister to me"

"I know I won't do that routine tomorrow" (y/n) sighed "thank you" Star said pulling her into a hug, Jason and Roy seeing all of that now knew that the girls team had a weakness her name was… (y/n)

Star and a few others, including(y/n), had gotten changed into some warmer clothes they were about to get a drink from the bar but then they spotted a bunch a men sitting at the stools "oh no" one of the girls muttered under their breath "oh yes" the womanizer cooed out to the group of girls as the men all swivelled round "what do you want now" Star rolled her eyes, Jason got off his chair and went up to her ear "well, today I made a discovery"

"yeah what was that"

"the amazing Star, leader of the strippers has a weakness"

"and what would that be because I don't recall one"

"ever heard of(y/n)" Jason snapped his finger and Roy had gotten (y/n)out of the crowd "why are you dragging her into this" Star shrieked "well I thought that tonight this beautiful piece of eye candy could come with me" Jason chuckled pulling away from her ear " no you won't, she's under my protection" Star shouted "well it doesn't seem like your protection is very good" Jason had a smug look on his face "well look at that you lost her" Jason said throwing a smoke bomb on the floor and ran off. As the smoke cleared Jason, Roy and (y/n) had disappeared "argh, fuck him girls I want you to split up and find (y/n)… NOW!" Star screamed, face palming and running back into the changing rooms.

Meanwhile at Jason's apartment (y/n)was lying on the bed fully dressed waiting for Jason to get back "sorry about all that drama, Babe" he came in giving her a quick peak on the lips "don't worry I understand, it was necessary" (y/n)said longing for his lips again, those two had a secret no one at all knew they had been in relationship for some time "Jay…" (y/n)cooed "yes" he cooed back to the curved figure that stood behind him "please, I know what's in the box" she pleaded "I thought you'd never ask" he said turning around grabbing the back of her head with one hand and the other curled around her waist pulling her closer into a rough and passionate kiss, their tongues fought for dominance but as they both knew Jason would win because (y/n)wasn't at his level and as they knew Jason won Jason pushed (y/n)onto the bed roughly Jason then climbed on top of her. He started by kissing her neck until he found that one spot on her neck that made her a moaning mess, he licked bit and nibbled that spot over and over again until he got bored of that game and decided to move down a bit he removed his own top so that (y/n)could look at his toned chest that had many abs then Jason removed Ruby's top by ripping it down the middle "really I liked that top" (y/n)grunted "hush what did you say I couldn't hear you" Jason teased "I said I liked that top daddy" she repeated, a smirk spread across his face as his hands massaged her covered breasts making her moan quietly "you like that don't you" he whispered huskily "I do, daddy" she said a light blush powdering her cheeks "do you want it to get better" his husky voice made (y/n)shiver, before she could answer he smashed his lips against hers distracting her while Jason unclasped her bra "you have lovely breasts so big beautiful soft and squidgy" he whispered, he knew that she loved dirty talk, as he said that he gave her breasts a sharp and rough squeeze making her yelp before he took one of her nipples in his mouth grazing it whilst the left hand massaged the other breast "daddy please I want you so much" Ruby moaned "not yet baby girl, not yet" he said smugly getting off her and walking over to the box that was under his desk, he pulled a few things out of the box and walked back over to Ruby his eyes full of lust and hunger "close your eyes" Jason commanded, she did as she was told she felt a pair of cold metal things being attached to her wrists and another thing that felt the same put it was attached to her nipples and her neck "you came open them" Jason whispered huskily she opened her eyes to see her hands were handcuffed to the bed and a pair of nipple clamps were attached to here and attached to the nipple clamps was a choker around her neck "daddy what are those things in your hand" she asked a little fear in her eyes "well while I go get something from a shop my friend's here will help your satisfaction" he replied lust still filled his eyes, he had three vibrators in his hand one was a long another was big and he last was small "have fun" he said taking her pants off so he could see her soaking panties, he kissed her clit through the fabric before taking them off and shoving the large vibrator into her soaking pussy the small one up her butt and the long one in between her breasts and putting them on high "now be quiet daddy will be back in a few minutes" Jason said walking away putting his top back on.

(time skip to when he comes back, cos I'm lazy like that ?)

Jason walked back into the room to find (y/n)laying on the bed with cum all around her, her eyes were full of lust "daddy p… ple… please I need you now" she begged, Jason dropped his bags on the floor and walked towards her taking all his clothes apart from his underwear he climbed on top of her but went down to her glorious pussy, he moved her legs over his shoulders "you're beautiful" spreading them open leaning down he started to lick(y/n)'s womanhood. Soon enough he had finished eating her out and put his index finger in her core curling his finger and moving it around he then added a second curled finger and found her spot with amazing speed, (y/n)let out a loud moan "hush baby girl, we don't want the whole block to hear you" Jason said still pumping in and out of her. He took his fingers out of her as she whimpered from not being pleasured "suck it" he said as he moved his clothed crotch up to her mouth, she got the hint and pulled down his underwear with her teeth as she was still was still handcuffed to the bed "well aren't you big" she teased "seeing you moan makes me turned on" he said, she licked around his hard member before taking the whole thing in her mouth bobbing her head "(y/n)that feels so good" he said in between pants and moans, Jason uncuffed her hands and took the vibrators out "Jay please just take me now" (y/n)pleaded "as the lady wishes" he whispered in her ear, he lined his manhood by her womanhood and thrust in, hard, (y/n)moaned his name the rest of the night.

A year later (y/n) and Jason walked in, Jason had a hand around(y/n)'s waist as she carried something in her arms everyone gathered round to say hello to the thing in her arms "everyone we'd like you to meet our child, Ruby" (y/n) called out to the rest of the strip club.


End file.
